Walk Me Home
by Asuza
Summary: This is my first CCS fic. It's S&S. Please read and review with constructive criticism
1. Walk me home

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's components. All characters used in this fanfic are used without the owners permission.  
  
Authors notes: This is my first CCS fic, the story takes place when Sakura is about 15 or 16.  
  
Walk Me Home  
  
It was a beautiful night, fresh snow had fallen all the day before and the ground complimented the blinking colored lights that adorned the houses that Christmas. It was a night where young lovers take long walks on the paths in the park holding cups of hot cocoa and keep each other warm. The sky, which had been a depressing gray all day had cleared up, and a full moon gave the people walking some extra light, even the stars came out and did there part, despite the nose-numbing cold.  
  
Li Syoaron watched the people from his bedroom window, and let out a sigh. Tomorrow he would return to Hong Kong, and he wasn't sure when he would return. Since Sakura had gotten the hang of this card capturing stuff she didn't need his help anymore. But as days drew closer to when he would have to leave he began to feel something tugging at his heart something he never noticed. In these last ten days he realized he needed something or rather someone. He turned away and admired the framed photograph, it lay flat on an open carton, a picture of him and Sakura. She was smiling brightly and he was frowning, as usual. That day was crystal clear in his mind. They were at an amusement park and had rode a huge roller coaster, to which they were both petrified of and so she held his hand for the whole time. When they got off Madison wanted a picture of the "little couple" as she thought they were. Sakura put her arm around his shoulder which was good or else he probably wouldn't have been able to stand. Madison got the shot so quickly he hadn't even noticed. Or maybe the sensation of Sakura's friendly gesture was making him miss things, she sure had that effect on people..  
  
As Li carefully placed the photo down a few tears dropped on the clear glass. He quickly rubbed them away, and turned to go to bed. He turned down the sheets, climbed in, and laid on his back. His eyes stayed wide open. After what Li thought must have been two hours (actually it was 53 seconds, buts who's counting) he jumped out off the mattress and changed out of his pajamas and into the clothes he laid out for the next day. He ran out of his bedroom and grabbed his coat on his way out. "Where am I going? he asked himself. But where wasn't the real question, "why" was. His mind gave him a thousand reasons not to go, but his heart continued to lead him to her house.  
  
Not so far away a house lay nestled comfortably amongst all the others just like it. This was the only house where a light was still on indicating at least one creature stirred this Christmas Eve. This was the only house where a girl with emerald eyes wore a red apron and studied a recipe for gingerbread cookies. Despite the tangles in her hair and the little smudge of flour across her face, she was the most delicate, beautiful creature, dear reader had you only seen her you would fall instantly in love.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura Kinomoto exclaimed, blowing her outgrowing bangs. "We don't have enough nutmeg." She contemplated giving up, heading to the warm bed that lay a floor above, then she looked at the picture that sat on her countertop. "Tomorrow he'll smile." she thought as she put on her jacket, laced up her boots, and headed for the grocery store. She breathed the night air as a few stragglers bought last minute gifts and tired salesgirls pulled heavy cages over shop doors. She rounded the corner, and entered the store. The market was empty except for the one or two people that forgot the eggnog, and the guy that rushed in right in front of her and headed straight for the health and beauty aisle. She giggled as he rushed to purchase a box of condoms, as his impatient girlfriend waited eagerly in the car. With a last roll of her eyes the little sorceress headed toward the aisle marked SPICES and quickly found the nutmeg. She made her way to the only open cashier and paid for the item, in turn the crater faced teen placed it in a bag, while taking peeks at the hentai manga that lay beside the register. Sakura took one look at him and headed out quickly.  
  
Li continued his trek to Sakura's home. He knew he had to tell her tonight or all would be lost, he'd never have a second chance. He rounded the corner and walked down her street, knowing exactly where to stop. After all it was the only one with the light-up reindeer on the front lawn. But that night all the lights were off, the house was completely dark. Not even the small lamp in Torrie's bedroom that indicated he had a term paper due tomorrow was on. Heartbroken he turned to leave. His head lay low against the cold and to keep whatever people around him from seeing the look of absolute misery on his face. He sniffled from the cold, not looking where he was going he bumped right into somebody.  
  
"Itai!" Shouted Sakura as she fell on her bottom. "Hey why don't you watch where your - Li-chan!" Li, who came out of his trance, looked at the lovely creature sprawled out on the floor in front of him.  
"Sakura...oh gomen...I mean...well you see.. uh...Here! Let me help you." A mad blush swept across his face as he retrieved her fallen parcel, and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Arigatou Li-kun, anno what are you doing out so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, more importantly what are you doing out so late? Don't you know the streets are dangerous at this hour?" He replied.  
  
"Well I just had to buy this, gomen I didn't want to worry you Li-kun, but if I didn't get this nutmeg the cookies would've been ruined." She said showing him the little container of spice. "But since you're so worried about my well being, why don't you walk me home, it's right on your way anyway."  
  
"Me?!!" He asked in disbelief, was she openly inviting him to be her guardian as they walked in this beautiful winter night? To walk her home and protect her from anything that they may encounter? Was this what she had asked him?  
  
"Yeah! Come on my house is this way." She said motioning him to follow.  
  
As they crossed the street in silence , Sakura shivered from the cold, oh how poor Li wanted to warm her up, to hold her in his strong embrace, they could be so much better off together. But the fear of rejection was something Li couldn't handle, better safe than sorry he thought.  
  
"So Li, are you excited about going home?" Sakura asked breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Not really." He responded.  
  
"Don't you miss your family?" She questioned.  
  
"Of course, but I'm going to miss this place too."  
  
Suddenly Sakura's voice became hush, she knew she had to tell him the truth, that she had been in love with him since they first met, all she wanted to do was get it off her chest, after all these years. But she feared his response. "What if he doesn't love me back?" she worried. Could her heart take that? Could she go on?  
  
"I'm...I'm going to miss you Li-kun." her voice a whisper, she winced as she waited for his answer.  
  
"I'll miss you too Sakura." His voice sounded warmer, as it always did when he talked to her. It was no wonder the only thing Meilin had wanted for Christmas since they met was a death wish for Sakura. Li and she shared a friendship no one could really touch.  
  
Feeling brave again Sakura began to walk closer to Li, their shoulders rubbed against one another as they came closer to their destination, every step changed their faces to another shade of crimson.  
  
"Well here we are." Sakura stated.  
  
"Yeah." Li said. This was his chance, to declare his feelings, to tell her that he wanted to be more than just friends, you know reader it's funny you can practice and practice what you're going to say, and just then at that special moment, no matter how perfect it sounds in your mind, you have to remember your mind is blank, you have to remember to speak from the heart. But I'm trailing off, you want to know what he said right? Of course you do.   
You see Sakura hadn't turned to open her door yet, she just stood there contemplating wanting to tell her love the way she felt, but she wouldn't since he would be leaving in only a few short hours. Now poor Li was never very good at telling people how he feels, but this was his last chance, if he didn't say something now, he'd forever have to wonder what should have been.   
But what was he going to say? He didn't know, she was starting to turn to go inside. He took her hand and pulled her towards him,   
  
"Li?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her letting all his emotions be expelled into her. She kissed back with equal passion. If all the clow cards had lined up at the front door in single file, the couple wouldn't even have noticed.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: I'm debating whether or not I should right a sequel to this, you see I have about three different ideas right now. I think I might just leave it as is though.  



	2. The airport

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CCS I'm just using them for fun.  
  
Walk Me Home Part 2  
  
Sakura and Li stayed in their embrace for a long time. The kiss continued just as long. That kiss was the last barrier keeping them apart, and this was the first time either one of them felt whole. When they finally broke away for air, Sakura rested her head on Li's shoulder. Li held Sakura's waist as if by chance he would be torn away by a massive force, and they would be forever apart, he would be able to remember every inch of her body, every curve every dip.  
  
"Li-kun." Sakura whispered.  
"Mmm-hmm." Li responded, his eyes closed enjoying the moment.  
"Don't go tomorrow." She continued.  
"I have to, I have to become head of the clan." He explained.  
"When will you be back?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure," He answered stroking her soft hair. "but no matter wheat nothing can keep me away from you."  
"Can I come with you?" she asked, her voice becoming husky from sleepiness.  
"No angel." He whispered into her hair. "I can't bring you."  
" (yawn) Kiss me again." She whispered pressing her soft lips on Li's. They kissed again, exploring, touching, tasting. Li tried to remember everything about Sakura. He knew that that night would be their only night together. Returning to China meant becoming chief of the Li Clan, but it also meant marriage - to Meilin. Since the day he was born Meilin and he had been bethrothean, much to his dismay. There was nothing he could do. Unlike most he had to magical lineage. His relatives would be able to find him, but if he left he'd never see Sakura again. He'd have everything, wealth, power, a family, and the respect of everyone. He couldn't just give all of that up. She hadn't even told him she loved him.  
  
Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Li. He was handsome, with his large expressionable brown eyes, and tousled hair. She was so tired, the sun was beginning to rise, and she could barely keep her eyes open. She kissed Li one more time and said goodnight. Li returned the kiss and headed home. He had missed his chance after all. "It's better this way." He thought, he knew it would be wrong to tell one as innocent as Sakura that he loved her, and then walk out of her life forever. She didn't deserve that, she was too good for him anyway. She'd get over it, perhaps she'd blame the events of the night before on the full moon that sat so high in the sky, the man inside looking over the shoulder of a cloud, egging both on to fall in love. But as they said goodbye he retreated in defeat, everything was becoming clear in the morning sun's light.  
  
Sakura awoke to an American son playing on her clock radio. It was Christmas! But the festivities of the day were no interest to her. Right now she had to tell Li that she loved him. She realized that if he left she'd never see him again. She changed and ran downstairs where Torrie ad her father were already drinking coffee. She ran inside the kitchen and kissed them both goodbye. Her father and brother exchanged puzzled glances as she threw on her jacket and shoes. As she bolted out the door she ran straight into Yukito.  
  
"Whoa Sakura! Slow down!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen-nasai Yukito-san, ma I have to get to the airport and stop Li!" she exclaimed panting.  
  
"Sakura the airport is almost 20 kilometers away, let me drive you." He reasoned. "just let me give my gift to Torrie-kun."   
  
"Hurry Yukito-san!" she yelled.  
  
"OK one second." He opened the door and walked in, less than two minutes later he was back, Sakura was already in the car rocking herself back and forth. Yukito tried to make conversation, but Sakura couldn't help looking anxiously out the window, lost in her thoughts. The car stopped at the Air China gate and Sakura darted out of the car and through the gate.  
  
Li sat in his chair in front of terminal 659. Waiting. The plane was about to take off. People were hurrying to get their belongings into the overhead compartments, and buckle their seat belts inside. Li still sat outside thinking of Sakura. He could still see her smiling eyes, feel her soft body, taste her gentle kiss.   
  
"Excuse me sir." A young attendant said tapping his shoulder. He looked up at her his face completely washed away from any expression.  
  
"If you have a ticket you have to board, if not you can't be here." She continued. Li nodded his head and showed her his ticket.  
  
Sakura pushed past people. She didn't know which plane Li was on, so she continued to call out his name, though her cries were muffled in the throng of people.  
  
FLIGHT 659 TO HONG KONG IS NOW IN IT'S FINAL BOARDING PROCESS! FLIGHT 659 TO HONG KONG!   
  
"That's Li's flight!" Sakura cried to no one, and hurried to the gate.  
  
The attendant checked Li's ticket. Sakura pushed past a man with 3 large suitcases and a backpack. There were only 5 more terminals, 659 was right around the corner. Li walked into the terminal, he turned and looked out again. Only 3 more gates, but it was hard for the young girl to see in the crowd. Li turned around again, almost getting whiplash from a man that hurried into the terminal holding a lot of luggage. Sakura was only one gate away from her love. She pushed past a family nearly knocking over a toddler, and an elderly woman almost causing her to lose her balance and fall. Li turned around one last time to look at Japan. Sakura made it to the gate and looked for Li. The same attendant that helped Li, asked to see her ticket. Of course Sakura didn't have one, so the woman politely asked her to leave and began to shut the door.  
  
"Wait! No! You can't!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry miss but the flight is already late." The attendant responded.  
  
"But I have to tell my boyfriend I love him, I may never see him again." Sakura explained.  
  
"I'm sorry." The woman said again and continued to shut the door.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura screamed. "I didn't get to tell him I love him. With those words she fell to the ground, her body wracked with sobs. Yukito who finally managed to catch up held her, but his actions of comfort were all in vein. How could anyone make it better?  
  
Authors notes: hmmm…. Should I continue this? The only way I'll know is if you review.  



	3. The kiss

Walk Me Home Part 3  
A soft knock came on Sakura's door.   
  
"Go away!" Sakura cried her voice hoarse from crying.  
  
"Sakura it's me." Tomoyo called softly. "Can I come in?"  
  
"No!" Sakura yelled stubbornly.  
  
"Sakura no amount of crying will bring that jerk back." She said.  
  
"He's not a jerk!"  
  
"Sakura please don't make me call through the door, just let me in." A soft thump came from the other side and then a footsteps to the door. It opened slightly revealing a meek looking Sakura, her eyes were all red and puffy, her hair matted and tangled, and her usual confident exterior was slunched over. She was no more than a fallen warrior, hard to believe this was one of the strongest sorceresses in the world.  
  
"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said. She handed her a small box wrapped in festive paper. Sakura looked at it for a moment and then set it aside.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What's the difference?" Sakura replied.  
  
"I got it just for you baka, open it, I guarentee it'll make you feel better." The blue-haired girl declared.  
  
"I doubt it." She said nonchalantly, wiping her eyes on the Kleenex Tomoyo handed her. "But if it'll make you happy." she continued, she pulled away the brightly colored paper and lifted the lid, a pair of circle shaped earrings that looked mysteriously like diamonds appeared before her.  
  
"Beautiful." Sakura stated her voice completley monotone.  
  
'Don't you like them Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked concerned. "Try them on, they'll look so great on you."  
  
"What's the difference, no one will ever see them on me. I'm never coming out of here." Sakura declared.  
  
"Listen Sakura, that's enough, you can't wallow in your own self pity forever."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because there are other people that care about you. A lot of people love you." Tomoyo said her voice becoming softer.  
  
"I love him."  
  
"He doesn't love you Sakura, or else he would be here, if he loved you, you wouldn't be in tears." She reasoned.  
  
"That's not true, he left because I didn't tell him." Sakura argued.  
  
"Sakura, he didn't tell you either." Tomoyo returned. This left Sakura speechless, could Tomoyo be right? Maybe Syaoran didn't love her, maybe the kiss was only a kiss, maybe he just needed someone that night, maybe it was only a goodbye kiss. Maybe it was just all a dream. Her head began to spin, it started to become hard to decifer real from make believe.  
  
"I love you Sakura." Tomoyo whispered getting closer. She leaned in to kiss the girl who she desperately adored for most of her short existance. They shared a kiss. A kiss of love and desire for Tomoyo, to her the kiss felt so right. To Sakura it didn't.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura yelled pulling away.  
  
"Sa-Sakura Gomen anno oh, I'd better go." Tomoyo studdered, as tears welled in her eyes as she gathered her belongings and left. A sob escaped her as she ran down the hallway and out of the house.  
  
"This is just great" Sakura thought. "I lost two lovers in one day." She picked up the small box that held the diamond earrings. Removing them she placed them in her ear lobes and left to apologize to her best friend.  
  
  
Syaoran sat at the head of the table, his relatives all sat around eyeing him suspiciously. He had to get out of there. He had to get back to Japan, and back to Sakura. Most importantly he had to get away from Meilin, she kept blowing him kisses when no one was looking, it was making him ill.  
  
"Syaoran-san are you listening." His uncle asked.  
  
"Huh oh sorry I guess I'm just tired."  
  
"Leave my Syaoran-chan alone, he's had a long journey."  
  
"Meilin please don't call me that." Syaoran said with more than a hint of exasperation. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran-chan! Just think in one week we'll be going to bed together, aren't you excited!" Meilin said stupidly.  
  
"Oh yeah sure Meilin." He turned around and made a look of disgust. He escaped to his bedroom and dialed the airlines.  
  
"Hello." He whispered.  
  
"Hello Delta Airlines, Yohko speaking, how may I help you?" A womans asked cheerfully.  
  
"When is the next flight to Japan?" He asked trying to keep his voice low.  
  
"Well sir there's a buisness class flight leaving tonight at 3am."  
  
"I'd like to reserve a seat on it."  
  
"Sir that flight is at 3am, wouldn't you rather go tomorrow morning, there's a flight at 9:30am tomorrow."  
  
"No, I'd definetly like to reserve the flight in the middle of the night." He replied.  
  
"Well, alright that will be $1,500 American, I'll need a major credit card to reserve, your seat over the phone."  
  
"I don't have a major credit card, can't you just take cash?" He asked.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, but you need a major credit card to reserve a seat." she said her voice irratably cheerful.  
  
"You know I hate you people, it's your fault I'm here in the first place." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way sir but it's not my fault you don't have a major credit card." She continued, causing one of those little veins to pop out of his head.  
  
"What about if I come down there and pay for the ticket." He asked trying to remain calm.  
  
"Well of course you can do that. You'll need two forms of-" She was cut of by the click of the receiver.  
  
"Syaoran-chan!! Are you still awake?"  
  
"No Meilin, I'm not." Li said and threw a few belongings into his suitcase, and opened the window and jumped out the first story window.   
  
"Syaoran-chan? Where are you?" Meilin called, she was wearing a very revealing nightdress.  
  
"Time stop!" Li called, and ran off.  
  
  
Sakura walked down the street toward Tomoyo's house. How was she gonna manage explaining to Tomoyo all of this. She didn't even know Tomoyo was a lesbian, although that did explain some of the outfits she dressed her in.  
  
"Damnit Syaoran if you were here right now none of this would have happened."  
  
She continued down the sidewalk as freezing rain began to pour down on her. She came to the mansion and knocked on the big white door. One of Tomoyo's many bodyguards answered it. She moved her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and looked right into Sakura's eyes, and stared coldly at the soaking wet girl.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama does not want to see anyone." The bodyguard said.  
  
"Listen, I know Tomoyo is really upset with me right now but I really need to talk to her."  
  
"Tomoyo-sama won't see you." She said a again.  
  
"Please just let me talk to her, I want to apologize." She reasoned.  
  
"It's ok Sora, go about your business." Tomoyo said her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Sora gave a little bow to Tomoyo and pushed her sunglasses back up to their original position.  
  
"Come in." Tomoyo said weakly.  
  
Sakura nodded and followed her through the house she knew by heart, up to her best friends room.   
  
"Sit." She said motining to a yellow leather chair.  
  
"Arigatou." Sakura said. "Listen Tomoyo-"  
  
"Sakura, you don't need to apologize, I was too sudden. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"Anno..." Sakura began.  
  
"Sakura, listen it's no big deal, I was wrong, I shouldn't have said that stuff about Syaoran." She interrupted. "Syaoran does care about you."  
  
"You think so?" Sakura sounded hopeful.  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo reassured her again.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Yeah Sakura?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me. You were oh you know." Sakura said embarassed.  
  
"I always thought you knew." She answered.   
  
"Sorry, I always thought you had a thing for Eriol." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh Sakura you're funny." And they both laughed.  
  
Li ran as fast as he could toward the airport, time was still stopped and the world looked so odd with everyone stopped in the middle of their business. He saw the airline in sight but continued to run. He got to the line of buisnessmen checking their tickets and knew this was the line he needed to be in. He cut in front of the first man and put time back on.  
  
"One ticket for the 3 am flight to Tokyo please."  
  
"That'll be $1,500 American, how will you be paying?"  
  
"Cash."  
  
  
A/N - ooh another cliffhanger. Sorry this took me so long to put out. I've been really busy with school. Right now I'm supposed to be typing an English essay, anyway keep reviewing. I couldn't believe the response I got for part 2. And don't worry I decided there will be a happy ending. Oh by the way I don't own CCS. 


End file.
